1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector device comprising a detecting switch for detecting that a card, such as a small-sized memory card, is inserted and mounted at a predetermined card mounting position.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a conventional card connector device including a card recognizing switch, i.e., a detecting switch for detecting that the card is mounted at a predetermined card mounting position (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In addition, there has been proposed another conventional card connector device in which a detecting switch having the same function as that of the aforementioned card-recognizing switch is provided on the side of a card inserting portion.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-135424 (FIGS. 2 and 4)
According to the conventional technique disclosed in the patent document 1, since the detecting switch is provided inside the connector device, the longitudinal dimension of the connector device is increased. Thus, it is not possible to miniaturize the connector device. In addition, the conventional connector device having the detecting switch on the side of the card inserting portion has a drawback in that the width of the connector device is increased. Thus, it is not possible to miniaturize the connector device.